Why do you hate me?
by ChiiTheNinja
Summary: Ruby wants to know: Why does Weiss hate her? She asks her, and the heiress put her worries to rest. I'm terrible at summaries. Fluff.


Ruby lay awake in the dark room that was Team RWBYs dorm, unable to shake this question lingering in her mind. "Hey, Weiss?..." She whispered. She heard subtle shifting underneath her, "Mmhm?" The heiress must have been fighting off sleep. Ruby hesitated for a few moments, wondering if she should continue. "Do you… Why do you hate me?" Silence. Ruby had suspected the girl had fallen asleep. "What?" Weiss sounded hurt, like the younger girl had accused her of murdering five children. Ruby felt a pang of guilt wash over her "N-never mind, good night…" she buried her reddening face in her pillows before hearing Weiss shift again. "Why do you think I hate you, Ruby?" The tension in the room was unbearable. "W-well…" her voice muffled by the pillows. She shifted to lie on her side, gripping the white cushion tightly in her hand. "You shout at me a lot, and you call me an idiot all the time. You get mad at me when I mess up—but I don't mean it…" she trailed off.

With every word, Weiss felt the pain in her stomach grow tighter. Then she said it. "I know I'm not perfect Weiss… I'm sorry…" That was it. She sat upright, then swung her legs over the side of her bed to stand up. She turned to face the slightly startled Ruby and began, "I'm not perfect."

"Not yet, I get it—"

"No, shut up. I'm not perfect, nor will I ever be." She closed her eyes, blushing lightly before continuing. "Ruby, you are the perfect one here, not me. Sure you can be a bit…" she thought of how to phrase it, "clumsy, and a tad annoying, but you are more perfect than I'll ever be." She exhaled through her nose. When she opened her eyes, a hand was inches from her face. She flinched and stepped back, "W-what?!" She snapped in a harsh whisper. "Weiss, you are perfect." Ruby furrowed her brows at the heiress, "why would you think me out of all people—?"

"Because." Weiss was shaking, she could feel it. She could feel her heart racing, her face heating up in a blush. Her fists were clenched and she was looking at the ground. She swallowed hard before continuing. "Because, Ruby, I… You're cute, and a much better fighter than I'll ever be. Once you learn how to pay attention in class your grades are sure to be better than mine; then where does that leave me?" She laughed slightly at her own judgement. By this point, Ruby had climbed down from her bunk and was standing in front of her snow haired partner. "But Weiss," she blushed, raising a hand to the heiress' pink cheek that bore her scar, "you're beautiful." Weiss shook her head, slapping the younger girls hand away. "No I'm not-look at this!" She pointed toward the crooked scar that ran down the left side of her face, "this is the most hideous thing I have ever seen." She mumbled something incoherent under her breath. "Weiss, stop it. You're the most beautiful and coolest person I have ever met." She smiled, Weiss only frowning more now. "Ruby stop trying to make me feel bette—"

"I'm not!" she snapped, a little too loudly; her sister shifting in her sleep. She took Weiss' hands in her own, "I'm not, Weiss. I mean it. I love your scar, it's what makes you, you." She smiled again. Weiss could feel it in her heart, the idiot standing in front of her hand won her over. Weiss Schnee had fallen for her leader. Her blush darkened when she realized that Ruby was still holding her hands tightly; she tried to pull away, to no avail. It was then that Ruby shifted her hand to Weiss cheek again, running her thumb over the tip of the scar; Weiss frowned. "You're perfect, Weiss Schnee."

Those words weren't like anything she had heard before. They were true. They held no secret meaning, no lies; Ruby honestly thought of her as perfect. The heiress could feel the butterflies in her stomach running wild. It was only now she was realizing how close she was to the black and red haired scythe wielder. She tried edging away, but Ruby wouldn't allow that. She felt fingers intertwine with hers, causing her face to heat up just that extra bit more. "Weiss…" the name barely escaped the younger girls lips, tumbling out as if by accident. "Yeah?" the blush that dusted her partners face was precious, one that Weiss was sure she'd never forget. "Can I…" She mumbled again, silver looking deeply into the piercing blue eyes. The heiress simply tilted her head, raising a brow, "Can you?..." She mimicked, smiling a tad. Ruby gulped, "Can I… k-kiss you?" The room was silent, yet again. The only sound was the resounding heart beats echoing in the two girl's chests as Weiss captured Ruby's lips with her own, closing her eyes as she did so. She pulled back after a few moments, smiling. "T-thank you…" Ruby couldn't contain the smile stretching across her face, or the blush that followed. "Thank you, Ruby." She replied.

They returned to their beds, laying silently. "Hey, Weiss?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Why do you love me?"

/ **So, until I figure out how to update my other story, here's a little fluff.**

**Feel free to leave a review. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
